Five Times Head Over Heels
by The Genius Mage
Summary: Five times Roxas fell in love with Namine--never mind that it wasn't possible--and he never once had the urge to get back up. Namixas.


_Five Times _

_~*…………………..*~_

_H e a d O v e r H e e l s_

_I. Glimpse_

Nothing mattered. Nothing could possibly be more important than gaining back his apparently lost heart. Or, at least the older members of the Organization told him. Though Roxas felt no hollow thump, no dull echo, he had the feeling that _something_ was indeed missing from his life, and if he could only find it, he could be whole again.

Returning from a mission with Axel signaled the appearance of Marluxia—walking with the imperious steps of a lord—and a…girl?

Roxas turned his head quickly to see if he had been mistaken. He had only seen a glimpse after all. However, his gaze was instantly drawn into a pair of sapphire blue eyes of such a magnificent quality that he felt as if the sea and sky had joined together, fathomlessly deep, and no amount of staring would ever achieve the goal of seeing the bottom.

Then, just as quickly as their eyes had met, she was gone. Her softer, quicker footsteps, like the rapid heartbeats of a bird, were trailing after Marluxia's heavier stride with the reluctance of one knowing she was captured.

And knowing there was nothing she could do about it.

* * *

_II. Meeting_

It was that simple glimpse, a flash of golden hair and infinite sapphire orbs, which made Roxas seek out where they were keeping her. He thought, surely, she couldn't be a Nobody? Not anyone like him, no. It took heart and emotion to even come close to one as utterly perfect as she was, just by watching her. He felt irresistibly drawn to her, and he would find her.

Just a hello. No harm done. Not even Xemnas could complain. Right?

Roxas opened the door, (a simple threat had kept the girl in without a lock), and he was rewarded with a wide eyed stare from the very person he was looking for, bathed in the white light of Kingdom Hearts.

He felt his breath leave him, and unable to do anything else, he simply slowly approached her, aware by her expression that she was expecting something bad. He stopped about two feet away, and he couldn't take his eyes away from hers as he said simply, slowly, mildly, "I'm Roxas."

A weak smile played on her lips, and he could see the fear, the uneasiness. But he also saw the way her eyes softened a little as she studied him with the careful elegance and grace of a cat expecting trouble. "Hello, Roxas. My name is Naminé."

"Naminé," he breathed. Roxas can't help but smile at how she spoke, so slow but calm, not portraying any of the fear that constricted her entire body. "I-I noticed you earlier and…" He trailed off, not sure what to say that wasn't obvious. He smiled, nervous, waiting for her verdict.

And his grin widened as she smiled wider in return, more genuine. "I saw you too," she said simply.

* * *

_III. Protection_

Roxas felt anxious—at least he thought he did—whenever Naminé was out of his sight for too long. When she was being examined for her "gift" as Xemnas put it, he was always hovering near the door, ready to dash in should she scream. Or worse, should they hurt her.

Axel tried to calm him down, as did Xion, but the two knew it was hopeless. The young boy had taken the witch under his protection, and no force above or below would stop him from watching her. When Marluxia exited the chamber, he fixed the blonde Nobody with a fierce glare, only to find the boy was ignoring him. Roxas slipped into the room and started asking Naminé if she was okay.

Of course, all she said was, "I'm fine." But she was too quiet and still for her to possibly be _fine_. Roxas wondered if fear was something he could guard her from.

Most likely, it was an obstacle she would have to cross herself.

* * *

_IV. Not Enough_

It was grand and all, seeing Naminé after missions, but Roxas didn't want to keep meeting her in the drab interior of her white cell. Even with Axel warning him not to get attached—she would be moving to some new place after it was done being constructed—Roxas wanted her to see the sun and sky. At least once.

They took her to the clock tower, and with Xion and Axel close by, Roxas made sure she tried a Sea Salt ice cream. Naminé's expression of shock and delighted surprised made him laugh, and yet he couldn't help the sliver of despair that clawed at his (non)existent heart.

Because soon, his newest friend would be leaving.

* * *

_V. Just Perfect_

It took him a while; quite a few days really, before he realized that the empty sensation had gone. He didn't think he had found his heart, because it hadn't been lost in the first place, but he had found something _more_.

"What are you thinking, Roxas?" Naminé asked, her gaze never lifting from the sketchpad. She scratched the surface delicately with a pencil, and whenever he tried to crane his neck to see the illustration, she would cover its surface with one pale hand.

"They say I lost my heart. I don't agree."

"Neither do I."

"But…"He struggled to find the right words, tapping his gloved finger against one knee as he sat in the chair beside her. "I think I've _gained_ something. But I can't fit a name to it."

Naminé hesitated, pencil poised delicately over the paper. "I'm sure it'll come to you, Roxas." She seemed sad, quieter and stiller than usual. It unnerved him.

"Are you okay?" He asked, concerned.

"Fine." She twirled one blonde strand of her hair around her finger. "Don't worry about the word, Roxas. It'll come to you. I'm sure you already know it, it just takes your heart a while to…" Naminé blinked, frowning slightly. "To find it."

"How do you know?" He asked somewhat irritably.

She smiled. "Trust me."

"Well whatever it is…" he reclined backwards, grinning. "I feel just _perfect_."

It wasn't until the next day, when he stepped into her room, that he realized it was empty. Now that he understood why she had been depressed earlier, the fact that she had known made it hurt all the more.

She hadn't said good bye.

Roxas promised himself, after he helped Xion and Axel get their hearts, he would find Naminé again. Maybe he was wrong and he didn't have a heart, in which case…

He'd have to be sure to get one. He couldn't love Naminé properly without one.

~***~

_**Totally pointless sort of drabble I did, interested in reviewing?**_


End file.
